The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bidens plant botanically known as Bidens ferulifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘DANBID7346’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel during October 2006. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Bidens cultivars with a densely branched, compact-mounded growth habit.
The new Bidens cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Bidens ferulifolia breeding selection coded BD-6-244, not patented, characterized by its medium yellow-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, low growth vigor and prostrate growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during May 2007 in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2007 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel and Arroyo Grande, Calif. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.